


I Figured Your Body Felt Like Chocolate

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, British, British Comedy, British English, British Slang, Chocolate, Coffee, Comedy RPF, F/F, Fainting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Money, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: The tight-fisted entrepreneur Cho Miyeon has trouble with fainting, especially when she gets big shocks: like boys wolf-whistling at her in the street and old men asking for refunds.Luckily, best mates Minnie, Shuhua and Soyeon are always on hand - or work lunch breaks - to come to the rescue
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Jeon Soyeon, Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Jeon Soyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I Figured Your Body Felt Like Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is very cheeky and sweet, so, don't be afraid to dive right in :) enjoy xxx

Miyeon had a slight problem with fainting when she had massive shocks.

Like Wednesday morning for example.

Miyeon ran the remains of her Mum's restaurant and corner shop in the sea-side city of Dae-gu, and, well, lots of things happened to the degree that not very much happened to her.

She was nearly always discovered unconcious by one of her customers, a passer-by, or, three good mates of hers, Minnie, Shuhua, and Soyeon.

Now, back to Wednesday.

Minnie, Shuhua, and Soyeon had come on their different lunch breaks around to Miyeon's midget-sized empire because of one collossal reason.

The Cho's were having a sale.

The Cho's were the most financially miserable bastards ON THE PLANET.

There is no way they were having a sale.

Until Minnie, Shuhua, and Soyeon saw the white-wash script in the shop window of Miyeon's business. Their mouths had dropped open.

"Oh, the poor thing, she's lost the brain she's never had." Shuhua pointed to the white-wash script. "Her hand was shaking as she wrote it."

They all went inside, and, found Miyeon absolutely out of it in the centre of the shop hallway floor. It was Minnie who got Miyeon to her apartment home above her shop and restaurant and got her onto the couch. Miyeon had come around then. She had coughed and spluttered about two tradies down in the shop, and, Minnie managed to calm her down, saying that Shuhua and Soyeon were getting them their beers and sandwhiches and crisps. 

"What's wrong with Miyeonnie?" Shuhua and Soyeon asked Minnie a couple of minutes later. Minnie had caught the two tradies on their way out just to double-check what Miyeon reckoned happened. Minnie couldn't believe it. She turned around to look at Shuhua and Soyeon, the bell over the shop doorway tinkling as it was close. Minnie leant against it. 

"Two boys whistled at her in the street and she's still recovering from the shock according to her and the two tradies that just left." Minnie jutted a thumb behind herself.

Soyeon and Shuhua's mouths dropped open.

"Jesus Christ, get some grog into her." Soyeon and Shuhua decided bluntly, looking at each other in horror before racing upstairs.

Then, a month later, it had been a Friday. Lunchtime as well.

They found Miyeon behind the shop counter and had taken her upstairs.

Minnie eventually landed the top score; she unwrapped a bar of Cadbury fruit'n'nut and waved it gently under Miyeon's nose. 

"No way." They're mouths dropped open to see that it actually brought Miyeon around.

"You bitch." Miyeon frowned up at Minnie as Minnie broke off a bit of the chocolate and hovered it near her mouth. "I'm not supposed to eat rubbish like that." Miyeon went to sit up, but, Minnie sat down on her lap. Back in the hall, Shuhua and Soyeon were nearly suffocating by trying to stop themselves laughing. 

"I figured your body felt like chocolate." Minnie grinned. Miyeon rolled his eyes, but, then, her expression fell when Minnie started munching away on it. 

"Is that one of mine?!" Miyeon exclaimed.

"Maybe." Minnie winked.

"Put some bloody money in the till, you twat, otherwise you're banned." Miyeon scowled.

Soyeon and Shuhua couldn't help it; they burst out cackling. 

"Why'd I even pass out?" Miyeon asked.

"We bore - all of us, me, Shuhua and Soyeonnie - witness to this tiny little old man coming in and asking you for a refund." Minnie explained. "We were just diving to cover him, going "NOOOOOOO!" but then you dropped -" Minnie held up her wrist stiff then let it flop. "- like that so the poor thing was saved from a verbal duffing-up by you."

Miyeon paled once again. "Oh my god..." She whispered. She began to break out in a cold sweat and began trembling. It wasn't any sort of remorse or regret over the old man; it was grim relief that she hadn't had to lose any money, especially not to a tiny little old man.

All the while, Shuhua and Soyeon were still nearly pissing themselves laughing.

"Yeah, we came in on our lunch breaks to get some lemonade and cake off of you and just as we did there was this old man in a waistcoat waving a tin at you and then you went over sideways. At first we thought he had snotted you a few minutes before and you had a delayed shock or something, but it was just a hit to your wallet you nearly suffered, not your head."

Miyeon began to sputter and stutter absolute garbage. Minnie got off of her lap, wondering if her been stupid was stopping the blood flow to Miyeon's brain. 

Soon, the girls were free to leave Miyeon back to her working day, and, they said they'd come around on the weekend. But, then, Miyeon worked the weekends as well so it'd just be them hanging out in the restaurant while she committed blind financial robbery upon any of the hipsters, teenagers, elderly, mums and babies, working men and office crowd that came into her shop and restaurant. If Miyeon let them plug the video-game console into the television in the restaurant it would be a miracle. "That P-3, whatever the cock it is, uses more unjust power than the Yanks did to invade fucking Vietnam!" Miyeon had spluttered, absolutely purple in the face at a bill she recieved eighteen months ago when she had initally had no problem with Minnie, Shuhua and Soyeon purposely killing pedestrians on Grand Theft Auto on the PS-3 they had brought along to Miyeon's place. 

"You truly are a bloody awful woman." Minnie said that Sunday morning when she and Shuhua and Soyeon turned up at Miyeon's.

"I know." Something flickered over Miyeon's features.

"We all know it's that Mum of yours that made you like this." Minnie affectionately pinched, not too hardly but none too gently, the top of one of Miyeon's ears. 

"You want to use the kitchen in the restaurant for anything, feel free too." Miyeon said. "I'll be with you in a second; the old girl crowd usually comes in about half-ten through to half-eleven. See you soon."

"Why don't you just have one day off?" Soyeon appealed to Miyeon, touching her hair and her face and her shirt and generally invading her personal space.

Miyeon squawked like polly the parrot with a red-poker up her clacker. "And miss out on fleecing this beach-side cunts for money? You must be kidding!"

Minnie, Soyeon and Shuhua nearly killed themselves laughing, because, through and through, Miyeon was absolutely sincere in her scheming tyranny upon the wallets of gentle souls that parted too easily with their monies.


End file.
